Revealing Secrets
by Ayasha
Summary: Remus tells his friends that he is a werewolf but how will they react?


Revealing Secrets

"You're a What?" Asked James Potter.

James Potter and his friend Sirius Black Had just been drug out to a secluded part of the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry By their friend Remus Lupin. Under a group of large Oak trees Remus had just confided in his two best friends that he was a Werewolf.

"A Werewolf," Repeated Remus.

When James finally regained his senses after Remus's confession he happened to look over at Sirius, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. "Pick your jaw up off the ground Sirius, that look is not an attractive one for you."

With James quip about his jaw hangin open Sirius snapped out of his shock, "Sorry it's just…Well lets just say that was unexpected," said Sirius struggling to regain his composure.

"It's fine I did kind of spring it on you, I do hope this won't affect our friendship, " said Remus with a slight apprehension in his voice.

James and Sirius at eachother and after a few tense moments they looked back to Remus, "No, Were friends right?" Said James in a matter-of-fact tone.

Remus was relieved that he was finally able to tel James and Sirius the truth about what he really was. It had taken him almost two years to work up to the point where he could tell them. Now in their second year he felt their friendship was strong enough to withstand the shock. Even though Remus had prepared hiself for the worst to happen he was extremely happy that James and Sirus had accepted him for who he really was, they were better friends than he could have ever hoped for.

Over the next few day James and Sirius had so many questions for Remus about his "condition" ,as Remus put it. "How did it happen?" Asked James as they were sitting under a large Oak watching the sunlight glitter **silver **across the water of The Black Lake.

"When I was five, the moon was full and shinning **silver** in the sky , I had wandered away from my father on one of our nightly walks, I was attacked by a Werewolf whose name I later found out was Fenrir Greyback," Explained Remus.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Asked Sirius streching out with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Yes he's actually created a safe place for me to go during my transformations," stated Remus.

"What about **silver** bullets?" Asked James.

"Well seeing as I have never been shot with **silver** bullets or otherwise I don't know, but **silver** doesn't seem to bother me, " stated Remus with a slight smile on his face as he pulled a **silver** chain that he always wore, except during the full moon out of his shirt, "My mother gave me this."

The three of them were quiet for a while, James and Sirius having run out of questions for the time being. As they sat there under that big Oak tree each of them realized that they really enjoyed the company of the other two, and that for once in their lives they felt like they had somewhere where they fit in. They sat under that tree for what seemed like hours Sirius dozing in the late afternoon sun, James had stood and was skipping rock across the surface of the lake, and Remus had pulled his _A __Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration book out of his bag and begun reading in the waning daylight. Then as the sky became darker Sirius sat up and said, "They'll be serving dinner soon, we should head up to the castle."_

_ "Is that all you think about Sirius?" Asked James._

_ "We better get to the great hall before he dies of starvation," said Remus laughing with James and feeling as though for the first time in his life he finally belonged._

_ As they entered the great hall they noticed the plates and silverware shining in the light from the hundreds of candles floating above the tables. As they took their seats at the Gryffindor table they noticed the headmaster professor Dumbledore with his long silver hair and half-moon glasses preparing to speak, "Good evening to all of you tonight, I'm sure you are all aware that the year is coming to a close, so before all of us are befuddled by our wonderful feast tonight I would like to wish you all the best of luck on your end of year exams and a wonderful holiday," said Dumbledore then he clapped his hands and food appeared in the middle and on the plates on all of the house tables, "Let us begin," he stated then sat to enjoy the feast._


End file.
